leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon stationery
Several products have been created with the likenesses of Pokémon characters. These items include, but are not limited to: pencils, pens, notebooks, pencil cases, and erasers. Pencils and pens Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Mechanical Pencils Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Mechanical Pencils are a pack of four mechanical pencils produced by Pentech, a subsidiary of Jakks Pacific.Amazon.com: Pokemon Mechanical Pencil Pack: Toys & Games (retrieved March 1, 2010) is featured on the blue pencil, on the yellow one, on the green one, and on the orange one. | border= | image1=PokemonDPMechanicalPencils.png | caption1=The four-pack | }} Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl No. 2 Pencils Pokémon Diamond and Pearl No. 2 Pencils are a pack of six wooden pencils produced by Pentech, a subsidiary of Jakks Pacific.Amazon.com: Pokemon Diamond & Pearl: 6Ct. Wood No. 2 Pencils: Toys & Games (retrieved February 26, 2010) , , and are featured on two out of the six real wood pencils each. | border= | image1=PokemonDPNo2Pencils.png | caption1=The six-pack | }} Pokémon Pencils (1999) Pokémon Pencils were manufactured by Plymouth, Inc. in 1999. They are wooden No. 2 pencils which came in a pack of five. Two of these pencils were salmon colored with graphics of , , , , , , and possibly others. The other three pencils show images of Pikachu and Poké Balls with a dark blue background. | border= | image1=PokemonPencils1999.png | caption1=The front and back of the package | }} Pokémon X and Y Pencils and Erasers A pencil and eraser set was released in 2013 to promote the new Pokémon X and Y video games. The pencils feature , , and ; while the erasers feature and . | border= | image1=G6 Pencil Erasers.jpg | caption1=Pencils and erasers featuring characters from Pokémon X and Y | }} Erasers Pokémon 3-D Erasers Pokémon 3-D Erasers are a series of erasers released in 2000. They were sold in packages of four and could be placed on the top of pencils. The following Pokémon were available as erasers: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . | border= | image1=Pokemon3DErasers.png | caption1= , , and | image2=3D Erasers.jpg | caption2=Pikachu, , and | image3=Stationary set.jpg | caption3=A Collectors Edition Stationary Set Including a magnet, a Pikachu Memo Clip and a Squirtle eraser | image4=3D erasers.jpg | caption4=A collection of erasers | }} Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Erasers Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Erasers are individual packages of clear latex erasers produced by Pentech, a subsidiary of Jakks Pacific.Amazon.com Pokemon Diamond and Pearl - Clear Eraser 2PK (retrieved March 4, 2010) There were a total 32 collectible erasers, some of which featured , , , , , , , and . | border= | image1=PokemonDPErasers.png | caption1=Featuring four packs | }} Pencil cases Pokémon X and Y pencil cases Pencil cases featuring , , , , and was released in 2013 to promote the Pokémon X and Y video games. The pencil cases are available as a single or in a triple pack. | border= | image1=G6 Single Pencil Case.jpg | caption1=Pokémon X and Y Pencil Case Single | image2=G6 Triple Pencil Case.jpg | caption2=Pokémon X and Y Pencil Case Three pack | }} Notebooks, folders and binders Espurr WANTED!! File Folder A file folder featuring and several other characters was released during the Espurr WANTED!! merchandise campaign at Japanese stores in 2014. | border= | image1=Espurr Wanted File Folder.jpg | caption1=Espurr WANTED!! File Folder | }} Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Folders Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Folders are a pack of four folders produced by Jakks Pacific.Amazon.com: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl - 4 Packs Folders: Toys & Games (retrieved March 4, 2010) , , and along with , Ash's Pikachu, , and are featured on the different folders. Each folder has two pockets inside. | border= | image1=PokemonDPFolders.png | caption1=Each folder design | }} Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Notebooks Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Notebooks are a pack of four notebooks produced by Jakks Pacific.Amazon.com: Pokemon Diamond & Pearl: 4 Packs Pokemon Notebooks: Toys & Games (retrieved March 4, 2010)] , , and along with , Ash's Pikachu, , and are featured on the different notebooks. Each book has 70 pages and comes in 8" X 10.5" size. | border= | image1=PokemonDPNotebooks.png | caption1=Each notebook design | }} Pokémon X and Y Folder A file folder featuring , , , , and was released in 2013 to promote the Pokémon X and Y video games. | border= | image1=G6 Folder.jpg | caption1=Pokémon X and Y Folder | }} Pokémon X and Y Ring Binder A three-ring binder featuring , , , , and was released in 2013 to promote the Pokémon X and Y video games. | border= | image1=G6 Ring Binder.jpg | caption1=Pokémon X and Y Ring Binder | }} Pokémon Zip-Binder The Pokémon Zip-Binder was available through the Nintendo Power Power Supplies Catalog in summer 2000. It is a translucent blue three-ring binder featuring several Pokémon characters on the front. The binder includes a zipper to prevent documents from falling out. | border= | image1=Pokémon Zip Binder.png | caption1=Pokémon Zip-Binder | }} Stamps Pokémon Roll & Play Stampers Pokémon Roll & Play Stampers were packages of three stamps released in 2000. These contained ink within them and the stamp image on a rotating wheel.Gotta stamp 'em all, Pokemon - Pokemon Roll and Play StampersYellow Compact (retrieved March 4, 2010) This allowed the stamp to be rolled across a piece of paper, creating a line of the Pokémon. Each set comes with a compact which is intended to be a place to store the stamps when not in use. On top of each stamp, there is a model of the Pokémon which the stamp produces. They were originally released as part of the Pokémon mate set. | border= | image1=RollAndPlayStampers.png | caption1= , , and come with a yellow compact. Their stamp colors are blue, pink, and orange, respectively. | image2=RStamps Poliwhirl Pikachu Chansey.jpg | caption2= , , and come with a green compact. Their stamp colors are yellow, blue, and pink, respectively. | image3=RStamps Raichu Bulbasaur Charmander.jpg | caption3= , , and come with a blue compact. Their stamp colors are green, orange, and purple, respectively. | image4=RStamps Reverse.jpg | caption4=The reverse of the package advertised the original Pokémon House sets. | }} References Category:Merchandise